Field of the Invention
This invention relates to launch tubes and canisters and report-suppressing launch tubes for an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
Description of the Related Art
Typically UAVs are shipped to a launch site in an unassembled state. At the site they are assembled, tested, and launched. Launching is typically executed by hand, by an elastic tether, a powered wench, from a moving vehicle, or some combination thereof. Such methods can be time consuming and/or cumbersome. Once launched, a UAV may receive uplinks and may be guided by a human-in-the-loop, a human intermittently up-linking course corrections, e.g., via supervisory control, or by a preloaded intercept/strike point in combination with an onboard flight path guidance generator and outputs of inertial sensors and/or from a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver.